That Party Last Night
by interrupting
Summary: "Wait!" Zexion's eyes snap open. "I know why we stopped! You have a girlfriend! Dem, why do you have a girlfriend?" He's whining now, but he doesn't care. "Do we have to stop kissing? I don't wanna stop kissing."


I moan into the soft lips pressed firmly against mine, eyes fluttering as another spark of pleasure coursed through my body. An insistent hand presses against my bare chest, clawing and scratching at the pale skin beneath my faded shirt.

A soft tongue dips into my mouth, and I moan again, louder than before. Slim fingers tug experimentally at a nipple, and I arch into the touch, once again losing the thought I am desperately trying to catch. It skates past my fingertips, so instead I grab at the hair of the person who is kissing me senseless.

They finally pull away, and I gasp for desperately needed air, until those lips attach themselves to my neck and I let out a deep groan. I didn't realize how vocal I get at times like this. Maybe it's just the alcohol. I tangle my hair in blond locks as teeth nip at my neck.

I hum softly as I card my fingers through blond hair, spiked at the top but softer everywhere else. The nagging feeling in the back of my head returns, and I pull at the hair until I'm staring into a pair of mesmerizing cyan eyes.

"Who...who are you? I know you I know you!" I press a sloppy kiss to his lips when I finally remember his name. "Demdem, it's you I'm kissing!"

He smiles at me, and I swear on my life that my heart melts. "The one and only!" His voice is like honey on my skin, and it leaves a sticky, warm trail that I can feel right down to my core. He leans in for another kiss, but I turn away so it only catches my cheek.

"There's a reason why we stopped," I slur. "God, there had better be a reason why we stopped what is this stupid reason why did we stop." I squint at him, then look away as two more of him pop out behind him.

I squeeze my eyes shut and watch as the static fizzles and changes colors. A gentle touch pushes my bangs out of my eyes, and I feel my face split into a wide, content smile. It feels like we've been lovers for a while, like we wake up in the mornings smiling lazy smiles at each other...

"Wait!" My eyes snap open. "I know why we stopped! You have a girlfriend! Dem, why do you have a girlfriend?" I'm whining now, but I don't care. "Do we have to stop kissing? I don't wanna stop kissing."

I feel rather than hear him chuckle, and he leans in for another quick kiss. He pulls away entirely too soon for my liking, but it looks like he's trying to think, so I slip my hands under his shirt and massage small circles into his back to help him gather his thoughts. Or at least I think I'm helping.

It looks like he sobers up a bit, but his brows furrow as he looks around. "Zex, Zex, wait. Wh..why are we. Why are we in a bathroom? Whose bathroom is this and why are we here? Zexion, why are we in a bathroom?"

I look around, and yes, that is a sink next to us, but how did they manage to fit three toilets? I turn to face Demyx, who is looking back and forth in a wild panic, and grab his face in my hands.

"Demyx. Is this your bathroom?" He shakes his head no the best he can with me squishing his cheeks together so his lips puff out like a fish. "This isn't your bathroom, and this isn't my bathroom, and I do not know whose bathroom has three toilets but we are in a bathroom 'cuz we. Got. Invited. To. A. Party!"

"That. Makes sense! Why else would we have had so much alcohol?" His voice sounds all funny coming from his fish lips. Demyx leans in and clumsily kisses me, then breaks away with a grin. "You're such a genius, Zex. You should be a detective when you grow up. Solving mysteries and shit."

I blush, I actually blush, and look away as he giggles and kisses the red spots on my cheeks. "I've got another mystery for Detective Zexion! Where are we?"

I smile like we're lovers again, and kiss the tip of his nose. "We're in a bathroom, silly. I just cracked that case."

He shakes his head so hard that he almost falls over. "Nonono not like thaaat. I mean which bathroom? Whose bathroom? Whose party, even? And I'm pretty sure detectives aren't supposed to kiss their customer-people."

I kiss his lips just for that last comment. "It'll be fine, nobody has to know. And I have no idea where we are. But does it really matter?"

He looks pretty serious as he thinks it over, but he breaks out of it and his eyes light up again. "Nope, it doesn't! Now let's kiss some more."

He leans in but I catch his cheeks again, laughing at his fish face. "Waitwaitwait, let's get in the bathtub first. I wanna sit." I grasp his hand and stumble along with him towards the tub.

"Wait, WAIT Zex which one?"

* * *

"So that's where you are, Demyx!"

The bathroom door slams open, and I turn to face it. All I see is brown. The door just opened, so why is it still closed?

"Up here, dipshit." Hands tug at my hair, trying to get me into an upright position. I settle for laying on my side with one cheek pressed into Zexion's chest and the other staring at an unmistakable patch of red.

"How are you up here," I point in the general direction of his face, "if the door is down here?" I point towards where I heard the slamming come from.

"The door, Dem," Axel says as he begins to haul me up, "is over there. What you were looking at is a cabinet." I sway on my feet and stare with awe into into Axel's emerald eyes.

"Whoa, Ax! You didn't tell me you were a magician! How did you come in here from that tiny cabinet?"

He chuckles and slings my arm over his shoulder. "You're hammered, you need to go home now." He gets me as far as the door before it dawns on me. I try to spin out of Axel's grip, but only succeed in slamming my head into the doorframe.

"What's gotten into you Demyx? We have to get you home now."

"We have to tell Zexy that he has to leave too!" He loosens his grip enough for me to tug free, and I stumble over to the bathtub and kneel next to it.

His eyelashes are so long, they almost look like a girl's. Well, it should be eyelash, 'cuz I can only see one of his eyes. He looks so peaceful sleeping there. I shouldn't wake him up, but I must! I giggle. I should do it like Prince Charming did to Snow White, since I _am_ his knight in shining armor, after all. I grin before leaning down and pressing a wake-up kiss onto his slightly parted lips.

"Wakey wakey Zexy, Ax says it's time to go home now!" He groans, but pulls me down to his level and presses his lips to mine. He swipes his tongue against my lips, and I feel a shiver run through my body. "Don't wanna," he mumbles when he finally pulls away.

He's right, the party isn't even over yet! "Then don't go as yet! I'm gonna go tell Axel I'm not ready to go, but I don't wanna leave you here in the tub all alone, so you should get up and go have more fun, 'kay?"

He hums and nods, and kisses me again before he stands and stumbles out of the bathroom. I amble over to the door, where Axel is waiting with a smirk on his face. I trip and he catches me before I crack my skull open on the tile, and helps me stand.

"What was that all about, Lover Boy?"

"Well, Zex was asleep in the tub under me when you came and dragged me out, so I didn't wanna just leave him there like that, so I went back and told him that you were kidnapping me and that he should go and leave before someone kidnaps him too, but then he was all like 'I don't wanna' so then I realized that hey, I don't wanna leave either! So I told him I was gonna tell you that we can't leave anymore and he went to go get us more drinks. Oh yeah we kissed a couple times too. His lips are really soft, did you know that?"

Axel just stares at me blankly. "I'm pretty sure that isn't what just happened..."

I stomp my foot, much like a child about to throw a temper tantrum. "That _is_ what just happened!"

Axel laughs and slings his arm around my shoulders. "Whatever you say, Demyx, whatever you say. But if you're really so hellbent on staying, I'll go find Roxas and tell him we can hang for a while longer. But when you're really ready to leave, come and find us. Okay?"

"But what if I don't wanna find you guys!" I'm acting like a child on purpose now.

He leaves with a sigh and I laugh like I just told the funniest joke in the world.

o-o-o-o

I somehow end up outside, the cool night air sobering me up just the tiniest bit. Bodies stream out the door as people leave; the alcohol's all gone so the party is on it's way to ending. I breathe in deep and exhale loudly, spreading my arms wide to embrace the breeze blowing through my hair.

And to embrace the concrete, because I tripped and am now hugging it. It's colder than the wind was, so I press my face harder into it, but then I feel pokes at my back and a buzzing in my ear and I have to move to get rid of them. I sit up to give the person a piece of my mind, but the buzzing turns into Zexion's frantic speaking and the pokes turn into his hands fluttering everywhere like frightened little birds and then I'm smiling and leaning forward to press my lips to his, and I'm giggling as he kisses me back, his eyes are wide with shock but he's still kissing me back and I love every second of it.

"You tripped over me," Zexion mutters when we break apart, "and became one with the concrete so I tried to help out."

I smile and take a seat next to him on the curb. "It's fine. But why are you out here all alone?"

I'm met with a groan of annoyance. "A little after I left you and Axel in the bathroom, I met back up with Marly, Larx and Lux, and Lux was all like 'They're horny and wanna go back home so we all have to leave now' but I didn't wanna leave, so I told him, so then we kept yelling at each other and somehow we poofed to outside, and we were still yelling so I sat on the curb and wouldn't move, and then Lux turned to the other two and was all like 'This is why we don't get the little fucker drunk' but they were laughing too hard at us to care, either laughing too hard or making out too much I can't remember, but Lux left and took them home and I've been sitting here ever since then."

I giggle. "Looks like your friend is a magician, too." He raises a questioning eyebrow at me, but I ignore it. "That's really messed up though, that they just left you there like that. I'll sit here with you until something interesting happens, okay?"

o-o-o-o

"Why am I always finding you in random places Demyx?" Axel stalks towards me with Roxas, Riku and Sora in tow. He hauls me to my feet and repeats himself.

"'Cuz you're a shitty magician that doesn't know where he poofs his assistant off to after he does a trick."

I hear Roxas laughing in the background as Axel waves his hands in confusion. "What the fuck does that even... Forget it. Demyx, what did I tell you to do when you were ready to leave?"

I close my eyes and reply. "And I quote: 'But when you're really ready to leave, come and find us. Okay?'"

He sighs in frustration. "If you remembered it so clearly, then why did you not come and find us?"

"You see, when I wanted to leave, I forgot about that so I went outside by myself, and then I ate pavement cuz I tripped over Zexion, and I just ended up staying out here with him 'cuz Luxord is a douchebag and left him here."

"You are something else Dem, I tell ya. How's your little boyfriend getting home if his friends left him?"

"Oh, we already worked that out." I haul Zexion to his wobbly feet and sling an arm around his shoulder. "Since he can't go back home to his uncle piss drunk, he's gonna crash at our place tonight and then head back home later. Which means you have to cook hungover breakfast for four, not three. Got it memorized?"

"You're such a pain in the ass when you're drunk." Axel is annoyed, but his eyes are laughing, so it's okay.

Which is exactly why I wrap him in a bear hug and nuzzle his cheek with my own. "But I'm your pain the ass, right Axel?"

He shoves me off, but he's laughing. "No, you're _his_ pain in the ass." He gestures to Zexion. "Now go cozy up with him while Riku and I go get the car. He's taking us all home."

* * *

 _I reach up with my free hand and grab a piece of the snowy rock face that sticks out from the side of the mountain. The thick gloves I wear make it hard to get a good grip, and after a few minutes of throwing my weight around, I settle myself into a comfortable position._

 _I swing my other hand around and start to hack at the cliff with my ice axe. The surface refuses to break, but I refuse to give up. After a while, the cliff begins to vibrate with each hit, and a strong wind blows me out of position. I try to brace myself against the rock face but another gust breaks my grip and then I'm falling, flailing, falling..._

I jolt awake in bed and instantly become aware of two things. The immense pounding in my head, and the overwhelming urge to vomit. I lean over the side of the bed and empty my stomach into the garbage bin placed conveniently next to me.

I flop back onto the bed, and a dull ache spreading through my chest to accompany the heavy pounding in my head. The only explanation for my sudden morning sickness has to be a hangover. Which means I went to a party. I lay still and try to remember the events of last night, only to find that they're all there, in vivid color. Kissing Demyx, falling asleep with Demyx in the bathtub, arguing with Luxord about Demyx, Demyx tripping over me, Riku taking me to the flat that Demyx and Axel shared...

I nuzzle the pillow- which has to belong to Demyx- and smile to myself. Last night was amazing. Everything was perfect, except for the small fact that Demyx has a girlfriend. My blood runs cold as my mind starts to race

A shrill noise drives a knife straight through my skull, and I consider strangling whatever is making that sound before I register the sound as my cellphone ringing. I feel around in the bed until my hand closes around hard plastic and swipe at the screen until the call is answered.

"Hello," I croak into the phone. It sounds like I ate a sandbox.

 _"Hey I... Wait, who is this?"_ The feminine voice on the other line hardens into an accusatory tone.

"This is Zexion, who are you?" I'm in too much pain to deal with people right now.

 _"Zexion, what are you doing answering Demyx's phone?"_ Shit. The voice on the other line must belong to Namine. At least it isn't my problem to deal with right now.

I murmur something unintelligible into the phone and roll over to face Demyx, resisting the urge to throw up again with the way my head spins. I shake him out of his semi-vegetative state and shove the phone towards him, silently thanking the gods when he takes it without question.

I roll back over and hang my head over the garbage can, just in case, and half listen to their conversation. I stop caring after about five minutes of straight yelling from Namine and drift back to sleep in the mean time. The thud of Demyx's phone hitting the floor wakes me up, and I turn to face him.

I resist the urge to smile at his bedhead and instead jump straight to the case. "Look, about last night... If that was about Namine somehow finding out abou..." He cuts me off with a kiss that sends shivers through my body, just like it did last night. At least I know it wasn't the alcohol now.

"Don't worry about her." His voice doesn't sound as gravelly as mine, probably because he spent the last ten minutes in a shouting match with his girlfriend. "That's not an issue. She broke up with me a couple hours before the party 'cuz she said she developed feelings for someone else." Make that ex-girlfriend.

"Bummer. Do you at least know who?"

"Yeah, it's Roxas." He shrugs as best as he can while laying on his side. "But he's secretly fucking Axel, so I hope she has fun with that."

I bark out a laugh but instantly curl up in pain. "Take the pills on the nightstand, and then try to fall back asleep." I roll back over and sure enough, three Advil and a glass of water are sitting there like a beacon of light.

"Who set this up last night? I'm pretty sure we were all kind of wasted."

"It was Ax. He's like the hangover guru."

The comfortable silence that spread between us was broken by Demyx's constant fidgeting. He seems uncomfortable, but eventually breaks the silence.

"Zex..." He sounds hesitant. "Do you regret last night, at all?"

I shake my head no, then realize how stupid I must look from his perspective, if he even is still looking at me. "No," I say out loud. "Not at all."

I hear him sigh in relief, and I can even picture the content smile he has on his face right now.

He hesitates before he speaks again. "Would you mind if I held you?"

I'm happy he's facing away from me, or else he would have surely laughed at how red my face is. I grunt out an agreement and before I know it he's pressed firmly against the length of my back. An arm slowly snakes its way around my waist, and one comes to rest gingerly against my chest.

I cup the hand resting against my chest and lace my fingers through his, smiling at the way his pulse races against my back. Clutching his hand closer to my chest, I wind my legs around his and let sleep claim me.


End file.
